A Tale of Two Lovers
by Shadow12300
Summary: Meet Shadow, Prince of the Underworld and his lover Damien. While juggling their love life, genius minds, and thirst for criminal activities, they must help Shadow's Harry half brother Henry Christopher Potter defeat the Dark Lord. SLASH
1. The Beginning

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only characters that don't belong to J.K. Rowling. I also do not own Loki or Aphrodite.

Note: I forgot to add that Shadow defeated Voldemort, not Chris.

It was the middle of the night, and if you looked out your window, you would see a young woman slinking through the streets of a small Italian town. She appeared to be carrying a dark blue bundle. The bundle was moving... and appeared to be crying! It was a baby! The woman was moving again, using the shadows to hide. Though she had a hood over her head, covering every feature except her beautiful blue eyes. But, if you would have been able to see her face, you would see a woman of exceptional beauty. But of course, she wasn't just any woman... this was the goddess of love... Aphrodite! The bundle in her arms was none other than her new born son; Damien Adonis Williams. Back to her. What was she doing you might ask? She was leaving her baby with the wizards. It was too dangerous for him to live with her. No one must know! This phrase ran through her head, becoming her mantra as she walked down the streets to her son's new home. She didn't want the other gods or goddesses to use him against her or kill him. Who is his father? I could give you a million guesses and you would never be able to figure it out. So, i'll put you out of your misery and tell you. His fathers name was Todd Michael Williams. I say **was** because he was dead. He died in the war against the Light Veela. That's right... he was a Dark Veela, but not only that, Todd was also a Wizard.

At last, she arrived at her destination, holding the bundle tightly. She put the baby on the front stoop, and pressed a kiss to his smooth forehead, letting magic sink into his very being. She stepped back, and gave a final good-bye. She rang the doorbell, and disappeared into the night. She will always be watching over him...

Some miles away, in a different town, another god was also carrying a baby through the streets. It was Loki, and the baby was his new born son, his only son. He was walking to the King of the Underworld in both the mortal and dark creature worlds. But, he was also a Vampire. Loki had named his son Shadow Loki Magalinities. He wanted the King to raise his son simply because he was the most powerful and capable person to do so. He couldn't do it himself, mainly because he had too many enemies, and didn't want his son to get caught in the middle. Are you wondering who his mother is? She had died in child birth. She was a rare sort. She had a dormant Dark Veela side, and a dormant Vampire side. This combination of heritages had made her a witch. A powerful one at that. What is her name. Simple, it was one Lily Eva Evans. Back to Loki... he had finally reached his destination. A huge mansion on a hill. He placed the wriggling black bundle on the steps, and kissed his forehead, infusing magic in him as well. The baby looked up at him with knowing, glowing eyes. He rang the doorbell, and he too disappeared into the night.

Now, two families in Italy have half god children. One was half god and half dark veela with extra magic, causing him to be known as a wizard. The other, half god, one fourth dark veela and one fourth vampire, also causing him to be a wizard. What will happen to the Wizarding World once they enter it? Is the World ready for them. Ready or not, here come Damien and Shadow!

A/N: This is just the beginning. Thanks to my wonderful beta, charmedbaby11!


	2. Character Progress and Notes

Talents for the Main Character.

**Damien Adonis Williams**

Age 1: Walking, talking, Italian, English, and Bulgarian.

Age 2: French, Spanish, Sniper Rifle, Geography, and Judo.

Age 3: Ice Hockey, Cello (pronounced Chello), German, Occulemency, Met Shadow, and Got accepted in Aeris Acadamy at a fourth grade level. Started Ice Hockey.

Age 4: Violin, Tae Kwon Do, Swordmanship, Calculus, Electri guitar, Latin, Goes to 7th grade. Starts Assain career.

Age 5: Vocals, Chinese, Piano, Trombone, Goes to 10th grade, starts modeling, singing, and acting career.

Age 6: Blood Magic, Football, Soccer, Trumpet, becomes a billionair, and goes to 12th grade.

Age 7: Boxing, Kickboxing, Japanese, Graduates Aeris Acadamy with Geography Bee World Wide Champion trophies.

**Shadow Loki Magalinities**

Age 1: Walking, and speaking Italian, French, and English

Age 2: Bulgarian, Spanish, Hand guns, Calculus, Spelling, and Tai Kwon Do.

Age 3: Tennis, Met Damien, Piano, Occulemency, Accepted into Aeris and goes to fourth. Started Pro Tennis.

Age 4: Violin, Harp, Latin, Judo, Daggers, and starts Acting, Modeling, and Tennis careers.

Age 5: Vocals, Japanese, Flute, Viola, Starts on the Stock market, and goes to 10th grade.

Age 6: Blood Magic, becomes a sorceror, Soccer, Clarinet, German!2th geade, and becomes a billionair

Age 7: Swimming, Chinese, Graduates Aeris with spelling bee championship world wide.

Damien ended up with Angel Alice Williams and Michael Johnathan Williams, who are a dark family. Mike was sterile.

Shadow ended up with Jason Tony Magalinities. He lives with no mother.

Another note is that yes, Shadow is the chosen one, the one who defeated Voldemort although everyone believes it was his 2 month older brother, Henry Potter. She was divorced when Shadow was born. Since Shadow was a god and a dark veela, it was only a two month pregnancy. In the next chapter they will still be 7 years old.


End file.
